Haruno Loves
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Dia mengingatkan ku pada diriku yang dulu. Of course, she's my lovely daughter! (Bad Summary) Mind to read?


**Haruno Loves**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Typo, OOC, Hancur**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR!**

 **Kling kling kling *ceritanya dateng pake kereta kencana* :D #plak**

 **Author kali ini bawa fic yg pendek dan gurih kremes2 kaya kulit ayam KFC :D *jadi pengen -.-* Untuk kali ini, fic SasuSaku dari Author Tenten addict ini :D Jangan tanya kenapa tiba2 bikin fic ini Wkwkwk. Alasannya, Author sendirian di rumah kesepian dan lihat wallpaper hp, eh ada potonya mantan Author si Sasuke :D *nggak ding* Sebenernya Author pengen aja bikin fanfic SasuSaku hahaha. Fic ini mungkin berdasarkan cerita asli di serialnya, hanya ada sedikit perkembangan jalan cerita di sana sini xoxoxo *0* Dan mungkin juga udah banyak fanfic model beginian, tapi 100% ini bukan jiplakan loh. Asli punya Author ini mah :D Happy read minna-san :))**

Dia. Pria berambut raven itu. Lewat di depan rumahku dengan penuh senyuman. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menunggu setiap harinya untuk melihatnya lewat di sana. Jalanan di depan rumahku memang terlihat seperti layaknya jalanan biasa. Tapi jika dia sedang lewat, jalanan tersebut. Aku tidak tau darimana dia, tapi yang pasti dia selau lewat di depan rumahku dan itu membuatku senang.

"Sakura, turunlah. Waktunya makan siang."

Suara Ibu dapat jelas kudengar dari lantai bawah. Namun tidak aku pedulikan panggilan itu. Kedua mata emeraldku terpatri pada seorang bocah lelaki yang berjalan santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di sakunya. Punggung nya semakin menjauh seiring nafasku yang mulai berhembus stabil. Tentu saja, setiap dia lewat, nafasku memburu seolah setelah dia menghilang dari pandanganku, oksigen di dunia ini seketika hilang. Kata Ibu, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Tentu saja sebagai wanita, aku terlebih dahulu terpesona oleh wajah tampannya. Tapi sial bagiku, aku tidak pernah berani bertegur sapa dengannya. Jika berpapasan dengannya di jalan, aku hanya menunduk dan menatap punggung nya setelah melewatinya. Dan ujungnya, aku menangis diam-diam di bawah bantal meratapi kebodohanku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Mengutuk keberanianku yang seketika hilang di saat aku membutuhkannya.

Di hari berikutnya seperti biasa, dia lewat di depan rumahku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan hal ini. Tapi sekarang, telihat seorang gadis bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang mengikuti di belakangnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit muram tidak seperti biasanya. Entah karena gadis penguntit itu, atau memang harinya sedang buruk, senyuman khas yang biasanya terulas di wajahnya menghilang. Baiklah untuk hari ini, aku tidak akan melihatnya hingga ia menghilang di telan persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Bukan karena senyumnya yang menghilang, tapi karena gadis penguntit itu yang membuat hatiku dongkol. Andai saja aku punya nyali seperti gadis itu.

Hari itu dia kembali melewati depan rumahku. Aku melipat kedua tanganku pada kusen jendela dan meletakkan kepalaku di atasnya dengan senyum sumringah. Tentu saja dia tidak menyadark keberadaanku. Aku mengintipnya dari atas. Senyumanya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya bedanya kini ia bersama dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya. Entah siapa itu tapi sepertinya dia adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam-diam mengikutiku latihan di hutan Sasuke?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku selalu ingin belajar memegang senjata bersama Itachi-san, tapi kau selalu berkata sibuk." Jawabnya.

Berhari-hari dia lewat di depan rumahku, tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya. Bertambah lagi alasan untukku untuk tidak melihatnya. Suaranya yang sedikit cempreng itu yang selalu aku ingat ketika aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas bantal setiap malam.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku bersama Ibu mendaftar di akademi ternama di Konoha. Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bersama dengan tuan Fugaku Uchiha kepala kepolisian di Konoha. Aku baru tau ternyata dia adalah anak petinggi Konoha. Dengan wajah ceria dan ulasan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, dia masuk ke dalam antrian untuk mengikuti tes masuk akademi. Dia tepat berada di belakangku. Setelah pergulatan antar otak dan hatiku usai, untuk pertama kalinya kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh padanya dan menatapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanis milikku. Dia balik menatapku dan membalas senyumku.

'KAMI-SAMA!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Aku tengah bersiap menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anakku. Setelahnya, aku bersiap untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Sebagai ninja medis, aku harus pergi kesana jika sedang tidak ada misi. Semua sudah siap. Berbagai macam makanan telah tersaji di meja makan untuk di santap oleh suami dan anakku. Bahkan Sasuke sudah berada di kursinya dan menyesap kopi panas buatanku. Tapi Sarada?

Aku mencari gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya namun nihil. Tempat tidurnya sudah rapi. Bahkan tas sekolahnya sudah tidak ada di mejanya. Lantas pergi kemana anak itu?

Aku turun dan hendak keluar rumah. Aku berhenti saat kudapati Sarada berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu menatap seseorang di luar sana dengan muka semu memerah. Aku memicingkan mataku melihat objek yang di lihat oleh Sarada.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

'Bolt.'

 **FIN**

 **Udah, sampe di sini aja Author merusak mata reader dengan fanfic Author ini :D Sampai jumpa di fanfic alay Author yg lain. Jaaaaa~ :)))**


End file.
